


Red Day

by MistySprite



Series: Toy Soldiers [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Group Therapy, Healthy Relationships, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Trauma, a lot of fighting, all endings aren’t happy, hating adults, no beta we die like their childhoods, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistySprite/pseuds/MistySprite
Summary: Mukuro finds himself in Hibari's bathroom after an eventful Morning featuring Byakuran in his bed and a panic attack. between the tears and the bubbles there's understanding, and a promise of a bond neither can break.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Sasagawa Ryouhei, Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro, everyone is friends - Relationship
Series: Toy Soldiers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980268
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Red Day

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning this story has hints of SA. but honestly it's just fluff and apart of my random Mukuro and Hibari headcanon series that has no timeline just random moments shared between the two.

Hibari’s house like the family that owned it was calm, stoic and absurdly traditional. His bathroom, Hibari’s personal bathroom that astonished Mukuro for some reason, was lovely. He hardly expressed his like for nice things he barely had the chance to notice them when he lived the life he did. In this tub made of black stone that shined like it were glass when wet he noticed the beauty. His head rested between his knees long arms wrapping around his ankles to keep himself in a tightly wound ball. Hibari poured more warm water on his back in a circular motion gently spreading it along the curve of his spine with his fingers. Mukuro took a deep breath looking at the water he was submerged in, his head was still pounding the pressure of his knees only doing so much to make it stop. They said nothing to one another Hibari focused on bathing him only ever mumbling something about the products he was using and how Mukuro would smell like him now. He knew he wouldn’t get much out of Mukuro in this state all he really could do was be background noise. Silence was always comfortable for him in most cases he welcomed it, with Mukuro it grew to be awkward. He always had something to say especially when Hibari wanted him to say nothing. 

Even so he sat complying with the others need to be silent. He held the bottom of Mukuros pointed chin tilted his head back so he looked at him with glassy Heterochromia eye’s. They searched the expressionless face for answers he knew he couldn’t give. Hibari’s eyes narrowed at the feeling of his chest refusing to take in any air. The top of Mukuros nose was red matching the area around his eyes. As their relationship blossomed into this disgustingly sweet thing he learned a lot about the misconceptions of Mukuro. Much like him people assumed the illusionist cared very little about normal things, he cared as much as the next person. 

Mukuro got embarrassed  
He has likes and dislikes  
He has moments he’ll remember forever   
He has funny stories to tell and secrets to keep 

Even so, the thought of Mukuro crying seemed like a myth. What could break a hellion like him ?, Hibari learned that when irritated enough Mukuro would shed a tear or two, it was nothing. Really. He’d never been there to witness it but Chiksua mentioned it in passing. He leaned down kissing maukuros forehead as he thought of the conversation he’d— his tonfas really, would be having with Byakuran very soon. He’d proven to be a pest in the future, now his past self would still a pain in his ass. He decided then that Tsuna would also have the pleasure of dealing with him soon. He let his lips linger on the others forehead feeling him relax at the gesture he wished he could take the chaos running around in his head with him when his lips left his skin. 

“I’m going to wash your hair” he stated simply letting his chin go so he was looking straight ahead. He presented him with two bottles , Mukuro pointed to the one with mixed spices on the label. He sat still not bothering to tilt his head as Hibari poured warm water over it. He wondered how this situation had come about so naturally to the other. When they had arrived and Hibari ordered him to go wait in the bathroom he hadn’t expected it to turn into something that felt intimate. He assumed Hibari had gotten annoyed that he was a Fucking mess when they had plans. Then he came in with more things than usual for a quick shower. They got undressed as he filled a black tub rarely saw him use Hibari wrapped a white towel around his waist sitting at the edge of his tub leaving Mukuro to climb in. 

“Kyoya” he mumbled through folders arms that sat on his knees. “Hm?” Hibari responded beginning to massage the shampoo into the blue hair. He wondered if he would learn whether it came from a bottle or not like he suspected months ago. “Why are you bathing me?” He tried to make the question as polite as possible, Hibari would leave him to do it himself if he expressed a dislike towards his..gift. 

“Because you had a red day” he said pulling on the others hair a bit trying to get the edges close to his face. 

“Red?”

“Oh, when chichi would leave without saying goodbye I took it upon myself to be upset the whole day. He’d get home and I’d yell at him until I was red” Hibari began , Mukuro smiled against his forearm at the thought of a little hibari throwing a tantrum. “Eventually when they realized I had separation anxiety they started tracking it with a calendar I colored in at the end of the day. Red days were bad days and on bad days they gave me baths.” He finished a faint trace of a smile on his face. Mukuro closed his eyes “you were a little deviant” he smiled  
“Still a deviant” Hibari corrected with a proud grin. 

Baths mean I’m still here   
Mukuro pondered on what they meant to Hibari 

Baths mean I love you ? 

He felt the corners of his eyes gathering tears, he blinked them away letting them disappear in the water. He’d never been bathed, He couldn’t have stories like the one Hibari just shared. And the only ones he could recall were about a man he had murdered in a fit of rage at the tender age of nine. 

Maybe if I hadn’t ... 

He thought. Normally he wouldn’t care about silly shit like a normal upbringing filled with parents he’d grow to hate someday. The day had started off in a shitty way that spilled into the rest of his life rather quickly. The thoughts consumed him like they had when he was younger, battling him for control of his own mind. 

“Parents seem fun..good ones” he poked fun as his situation. Hibari paused for a short second as he remembered what he knew of his boyfriends past. Which was very little. He had no clue if Mukuro knew his parents, 

He killed all the adults, he killed them too. 

He came to the realization, had he recognized them ? Did they visit him like a sick kid in a hospital ? 

“Sometimes.” Was all he responded deciding not to make Mukuro dwell on the topic of family. 

“Hibari” he called for the others attention voice just as meek as before “Mukuro” the boy responded. 

“Sometimes, they did more than experiment”. The statement made the others hands stop fingers entangled in blue soapy hair as he processed. It was a vague statement but weren’t those the worst ? The ones that didn’t need to tell you much to make your heart stop beating and your blood boil beneath your skin. Even worse when it was confirmation to thoughts you wish you never had. He was angry he couldn’t do anything Mukuro hadn’t already done. Rip their throats and watch the life drain from their eyes. He tilted Mukuros head back once again kissing his forehead “I know.” He said softly against his skin. 

He had known, he had figured after a fight between them. His gut was never wrong. 

Hibari had built up enough courage to try and beat Mukuro at his own game, before they were anything they were enemies with a lot of built up tension Mukuro easily cut through. He would press against him a little bit harder than necessary, whisper his threats on his skin , steal a kiss under the illusion of just wanting to piss him off. And sometimes when he was feeling particularly playful he’d grab his ass or push his legs open after purposely falling on him during a fight. When Hibari had knocked him off his feet he took the chance to mock him back pushing his legs open, admittedly the belt buckle pull was a little much. But he was attracted to the fucker and didn’t know it was a game of sexual frustration not regular frustration. 

“Get your filthy hands off of me” Mukuro spat through clenched teeth his aura no longer playful. A sore loser is what Hibari thought he sounded like he laughed trailing his finger down to the zipper the thought of making Mukuro even slightly uncomfortable back making him excited. And by the way the man seemed to freeze at his touch he could tell he was successful. 

Mukuro sent him flying with a kick after feeling a tug on his belt buckle 

“Don’t fucking touch me pervert” he yelled disregarding his usual nonchalant approach to anger. Hibari stood startled by the reserved strength Mukuro had. This anger was real, it was erratic and dangerous he could feel it , it was darker than usual. It almost terrified him, almost. Mukuro disregarded his trident his eye switching to its most lethal path as he proceeded to show hibari no mercy beating him like he had the first time they met. Between punches He spoke of how filthy the mafia made people, how it made filthy old men. 

“I’ll break your fingers Hibari”  
Punch   
“One by one if you ever touch me like that again” He promised. They didn’t fight for a long while after that. 

Mukuro sniffled bringing him back to reality his lips still on his forehead eyes looking past the man below. He now had new questions 

“What the fuck did he do?” He wondered what lewd thing Byakuran had done to rip Mukuro’s sanity from beneath him. “I’ll kill him” Hibari growled continuing to wash mukuros hair. “I’ll kill him then I’ll bite Tsuna to death” he made his plans aloud. Mukuro relaxed tears still falling silently , it was information he never planned on sharing with anyone , he didn’t even want to mull it over with himself. He didn’t know what to do with it and he knew Hibari didn’t either but that annoying part of him who loved the boy said this story was okay to share with the one who said I love you through a bath. The one who wouldn’t cry or get overwhelmed about things too easily. He sighed not wanting Hibari to be angry, it was his fault for getting so damn worked up whenever someone even made the gesture of touching him too close for comfort. “Byakuran didn’t really do anything...” he came to the others defense. “Nothing I haven’t done to you before we started kissing and shit like that anyways...” he explained. Hibaris grip on his hair tightened demanding explanation “not like that either skylark!” He kissed his teeth “all he did was try to spoon me in the middle of the night. Ken and chiksua ...chrome. The never come in my room let alone get in my bed. I thought I was having a nightmare” he recalled the events of that morning. The look on Byakurans face when his breathing grew shaky and his body trembled , he couldn’t move in that moment. But the scene of him having a panic attack was enough to freak Byakuran out. Like the moment a prank on a younger kid goes wrong and you feel guilty for having found it funny in the first place. All he had to offer was a “what the fuck” as he watched before Mukuros anger outweighed his panic causing him to threaten the white haired man. “He probably knows, he’s annoyingly intuitive. And he speaks Italian so he understood most of whatever I was saying” Mukuro sighed deciding to sink into the tub. Drawing wasn’t such a bad idea. He felt himself being pulled up by his underarms after a few moments. Hibari rinsed his hair before rubbing in leave in conditioner and wrapping his head with a towel. They left the bathroom hibari offering a pair of his pajamas to Mukuro who refused opting to wear the clothes hibari never did. Grey sweatpants and a top that stopped a little before his torso did because he had a few inches on the other, and a six pack that liked to peak through tight shirts.   
They faced each other as they laid down. A tired look in Mukuro’s eyes that were much brighter than when the day had started. 

“I’m still going to discipline him” Hibari spoke curled into mukuros chest. “I will as well” Mukuro agreed with a grin wrapping his arms around the other. “But if you do it then these idiots will surely catch on to this” Mukuro smirked, Hibari hated belonging to this group already. The last thing he wanted was to be used as some messenger to Mukuro to sway him when Tsuna wanted help with something. He loved the man but he still wanted no association to anyone. he groaned at the thought of some men somewhere addressing him as Mukuro’s lover and targeting him as revenge for some mess Mukuro made. 

“You’re gonna make me vomit” he spat “if I hear someone refer to me as your boyfriend, partner, fuck buddy” he ranted making Mukuro chuckle. “I wouldn’t mind” Mukuro replied smiling at the thought. Either way he’d still be the only individual on earth with either title. “Hibari kyoya, the most powerful guardian and his fuck buddy from hell” Mukuro said. Hibari rolled his eyes a smirk on his face. He sighed sitting up straddling the man who was stupidly smiling back at him like he was the best thing in the world. It made him nervous how much he’d come to be at ease with him. He felt like they had been together for centuries in past lives and that’s why in the short time they had been involved he knew it was forever. 

“You’re looking” 

“You’re sitting on me.”

“... just hurry up” Hibari mumbled , Mukuro smiled leaning forward kissing him pulling him closer like he was trying to fuse them into one. It was his favorite way to kiss him , like he’d disappear if he let go. “I love you” he whispered the words that felt so easy to say to Mukuro alone. 

“never stop, even on red days” Mukuro pleaded capturing his pink lips again.


End file.
